


Фантастика

by Esty



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty/pseuds/Esty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ТАРДИС считает, что Доктору нужна компаньонка.<br/>Таймлайн фика — до начала событий обоих канонов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фантастика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



> Фик был переведен для команды кроссоверов на Фандомную Битву-2015

Мягкий синеватый отсвет от фонаря Инары лег на плиты внутреннего двора, когда она осторожно ступила во тьму. Сегодня ночь была теплой, но не чересчур, — тот вид тепла, который можно ощутить лишь кожей. Не было и ветерка, но в воздухе висел аромат цветущего жасмина — сладкий, и тонкий, и прекрасный. В такую ночь приятно бодрствовать; в такую ночь приятно пробраться к затемненным купальням, когда все остальные уже дремлют в своих кроватях. Теперь, в последний год обучения, у Инары была своя комната, но пять лет, проведенных в общей спальне, научили ее превыше всего ценить уединение.  
  
Внутренний двор был просторным, с изысканным свободно изливающимся фонтаном в самом центре. Вода падала вниз, отражая преломляющиеся в ней лучи света от фонаря. Инара вдохнула в себя аромат жасмина и открыла разум звукам фонтана, готовя себя ко сну.  
  
Она замерла, делая следующий шаг, и лишь едва коснулась пяткой камня перед собой. Раздался шум, еле слышимый за плеском фонтана, шум, похожий… почти похожий на вздох, но механический. Она огляделась, но никого не было видно, а техника внутри Академии не прозвучала бы столь грубо. Здесь все было тихо, и спокойно, и созерцательно. Инара обогнула фонтан и увидела поток резкого света, который отбрасывал не ее фонарь, а что-то еще — будка. Синяя будка… «Полицейская будка?» — проговорила она себе под нос, нахмурившись. Надпись была по-английски, но в ней не было смысла. Инара погасила фонарь и подумала, не позвать ли Мать.  
  
Внезапно дверь синей будки распахнулась. Инара отступила в тень, и ее босые ноги не издали даже шороха, ступая по плиточной дорожке. Наружу вышел человек, и свет, исходящий от будки, на мгновение очертил его силуэт.   
  
— Что за?.. — произнес он, оглядываясь вокруг, и затем резко развернулся на пятках. — Это не Альфа Центавра!  
  
Будка, конечно же, ничего не сказала, и это только, казалось, еще больше разозлило человека.   
  
— Я сказал «Альфа Центавра», — повторил он. — Я знаю Альфу Центавра, и нигде даже в окрестностях Альфы Центавра нет жасмина!  
  
Он шумно выдохнул и огляделся, — по крайней мере, так решила Инара, судя по движению его головы.   
  
— Ну ладно. Это не Альфа Центавра. Ты определенно еще не… — Он оборвал себя странным образом, затем протянул руку и прижал к стене будки, — восстановилась, — добавил он так тихо, что Инара едва расслышала.  
  
Инара снова попятилась. Вне сомнений, пора было звать Мать. В Академии был человек. Незнакомец, говорящий сам с собой и отчитывающий синюю будку, но, что было наиболее важным, — мужчина. Это было строго запрещено. Инара была так близка к тому, чтобы получить лицензию; она не могла рисковать исключением из-за того, что позволила мужчине проникнуть внутрь.  
  
Она почти дошла до крытой дорожки. Та огибала весь двор с наружной стороны, кругом. И таким образом можно было пробраться в дом. Он и не узнает, что она была…  
  
— Эй, ты, — внезапно сказал человек, глядя прямо на нее. — Где я?  
  
Инара застыла. Мужчина сделал шаг в ее направлении. Она прикрыла рот рукой.   
  
— Эй? — сказал мужчина.  
  
— Шшш, — шикнула она, снова сделав шаг во двор и бросив торопливый взгляд на окна верхнего этажа. Они по-прежнему были темными, с закрытыми шторами. — Вы кого-нибудь разбудите. Вас не должно быть здесь.  
  
— Сам знаю, — проворчал он, бросив взгляд на синюю будку. Сейчас, подойдя ближе, Инара заметила, что все в нем было каким-то резким: нос, кости лица, даже форма черепа почему-то. Его уши были огромными. В нем было и что-то несомненно привлекательное тоже, но и что-то… причиняющее неудобство. Она была рада, что не видела его глаз. — Но не подскажешь ли, где это «здесь»?  
  
Инара нахмурилась. Про Академию знал каждый, несмотря на то, что очень немногим удавалось хотя бы заглянуть внутрь. Это было одно из самых знаменитых зданий на Синоне. Конечно, во дворе было очень темно, особенно без света ее фонаря.   
  
— «Академия Альянса Объединенной Гильдии Компаньонок на Синоне».  
  
— Синон, — повторил он, пристально глядя на нее. — Компаньонки.   
  
Он рассмеялся, сухо и без намека на веселье, и отвернулся от нее, снова бросившись к синей будке.   
  
— Ты не все еще восстанавливаешься, — сказал он ей, погрозив пальцем, — у тебя появилась идея. Компаньонки. Тонко, как кирпич.  
  
— Сэр? — ввернула Инара. Она уже видела, как ее лицензия тает, словно дым, но, как говорится, если уж ввязался во что-то — иди до конца.  
  
— Мне не нужна компаньонка! — огрызнулся он, повернувшись на пятках и сделав несколько быстрых шагов по направлению к ней. — Никогда больше! Больше никаких глупых обезьян, плутающих вокруг, играющих со временем и пространством. Мне они не нужны. Слышишь? — бросил он через плечо в сторону синей будки.   
  
Инара попыталась нащупать фонарь дрожащими руками. Странен, резок и определенно безумен. Ей следовало пойти за Матерью, когда была возможность. Она бросила на него взгляд, ожидая, что человек накинется на нее, но он застыл на полпути между ней и синей будкой. Его плечи поднимались и опускались, словно он пробежал множество  _li_.   
  
В конце концов она нащупала фонарь. Голубоватый свет залил двор. Человек резко взметнул голову и уставился на Инару, моргая в изумлении, и она внезапно осознала, как, должно быть, выглядит со стороны — одетая лишь в шелковый вышитый халат, с распущенными волосами, струящимися по плечам, безо всякого макияжа. Она ни за что бы не вышла в таком виде, если бы был хоть малейший шанс, что ее увидят. Она чувствовала себя обнаженной.   
  
И все же это было ничто в сравнении с его глазами.   
  
У каждой Компаньонки был дар. Конечно же, красота была обязательным условием, но одного этого было недостаточно. У каждой должно было быть что-то еще. Кто-то был силен в искусстве: живописи или игре на арфе, дары других же были менее вещественные — что-то неуловимое, что заставляло не отводить от них взгляд даже после того, как глаза привыкали к их красоте.   
  
Инара, как сказала ей Мать в день приема, была эмпатом. Не самым сильным, и уж конечно недостаточно могущественным, чтобы привлечь внимание правительства, но достаточно сильным, чтобы разглядеть то, что другие не могли.   
  
Он был действительно безумен, сейчас она в этом уверилась. Смотреть в его глаза было все равно что смотреть в открытую рану — с рваными краями, не зажившую как следует. Он был безумен, испытывал ужасную боль и был очень, очень одинок.  
  
Они глядели друг на друга. Инара с силой втянула воздух, намереваясь спросить, кто он такой. Но у нее вырвались другие слова.  
  
— Что с вами произошло? — выдохнула она, и ее рука сильнее сжала фонарь.   
  
Неправильные слова. Он отвернулся от нее.  
  
— Ничего. Сбился с пути, вот и все. Мне пора идти.   
  
— Подождите! — вырвалось у нее, и она шагнула к нему. К ее изумлению, он послушался и взглянул на нее через плечо. — Не хотите чая?   
  
Он ничего не сказал. Он даже не повернулся к ней полностью. Он взглянул на нее, потом на синюю будку.   
  
— Чай, — произнес он наконец, словно не был уверен, правильно ли расслышал.   
  
— Да, чай, — повторила она. — Прежде чем вы отправитесь в свое путешествие.   
  
Полная чушь. Почему она говорит такую чушь? Кажется, для того, чтобы задержать его здесь. Но зачем?  
  
Она не знала причины, внезапно поняла Инара. Она всегда знала, зачем и для чего что-то делала — Компаньонок учили владеть собой, осознавать свои эмоции и желания таким образом, какой был недоступен другим, — но она не знала, почему делает это сейчас. Возможно, это означало, что идея была ужасной.   
  
Но было слишком поздно. Он уже поворачивался к ней, прикрыв глаза.   
  
— Я не пил чай уже не знаю сколько.   
  
— Мы здесь готовим его сами, — сказала она, делая шаг назад. Он шагнул за ней. — Собираем в саду. Чай из розовых лепестков. У меня есть и зеленый, если вы его предпочитаете, но я нахожу чай из розовых лепестков очень успокаивающим.   
  
Он ничего не сказал, но последовал за ней. Почти не веря, что решилась на это, она впустила его в дом и повела по узким выстланным ковром ступенькам наверх, на третий этаж. Он был тише, чем она могла бы предположить; его шаги издавали меньше шума, чем ее, даже на скрипучих ступеньках, и она постепенно расслабилась, когда они пробрались в конец коридора к ее комнате. Она больше не чувствовала аромата цветущего жасмина; запах благовоний, которые Мать и Сестры жгли весь день, здесь был слишком сильным. Но она оставила окно в своей комнате открытым, и там можно было вновь ощутить его.   
  
Она выдохнула, когда они оказались внутри и дверь закрылась за ними, затем обернулась и чуть было не врезалась в него. Она отступила и ударилась тыльной стороной коленок о небольшой диванчик.   
  
— Простите, — сказала она, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть румянец, выступивший на щеках. Ее редко кто-то навещал здесь, и никогда кто-то настолько высокий, настолько… выглядящий по-мужски. Не то чтобы она имела что-то против мужчин или не была уверена в своей способности справляться с ними; в конце концов, она принимала клиентов уже в течение года. Но не здесь, не в ее личном пространстве, и никогда никого похожего на него.   
  
— Пожалуйста, — произнесла она, грациозно, с давно впитанным изяществом, взмахнув запястьем, — садитесь.   
  
Он так и сделал. Диванчик оказался слишком низок для него, а возможно, он не знал, как на нем сидеть. Он выглядел слегка неловко и несуразно, и его колени почти касались подбородка. Это успокоило ее, пока она заваривала чай, — еще одна вещь, которую она никогда не делала в присутствии клиентов; чай уже ожидал их, как и она сама.   
  
Она опустилась на колени, чтобы налить чай, следуя ритуалу Компаньонок и используя это для того, чтобы скрыть беглый взгляд вниз, на состояние своего халата. Она с облегчением заметила, что все было в порядке, чинно и скромно, и пояс плотно охватывал ее талию. Она снова подняла взгляд и заметила, что он смотрит на ее руки — как и все они. Инара знала, что у нее красивые руки, и ухаживала за ними, следя за тем, чтобы кожа была гладкой, а ногти покрыты лаком. Она знала также, как двигать ими так, чтобы заставить мужчин — и не только — думать о том, как будут ощущаться прикосновения ее рук.   
  
Наконец она протянула ему чашку, незаметно капнув туда пару капель транквилизатора из трав. Она пригласила его по причине, известной лишь небесам, но она не даст ему возможности наброситься на нее в ее собственной комнате.   
  
Он сделал глоток. Его глаза расширились, и он снова пригубил чашку.   
  
— Это… фантастика. — Он огляделся, словно заметил комнату в первый раз. — Фантастика, — повторил он.  
  
Инара огляделась вокруг, пытаясь увидеть комнату его глазами. Нельзя было не признать, что места мало, хотя она и использовала пространство с умом, так что это ее не беспокоило. Все можно сделать удобным, если правильно применять фэн-шуй. И все же ничего фантастичного здесь не было, и чай был всего лишь обычным чаем из розовых лепестков — тем же самым, что она пила вот уже пять лет.  
  
Но он действительно так думал. Она видела это по тому, как смягчилось его лицо — а она никогда бы не подумала, что это лицо способно смягчиться. Жесткие углы все еще остались на месте, но вот глаза… Она смотрела, как он потягивает чай, и знала, с поразительной ясностью, что это было первым, что доставило ему удовольствие, с того… с того, как произошло что-то, что произошло с ним. У него было лицо, способное улыбаться, подумала она, если только была на то причина.  
  
Ее руки застыли, держа чашку.  
  
«Запрещено» даже близко не описывало то, что пришло ей в голову прямо сейчас.  
  
Она ничего не стала делать, пока он не допил чай. Затем она налила ему еще чашку и спросила:  
  
— Кто вы?  
  
Его руки обхватили тонкий фарфор почти с жадностью.   
  
— Доктор.  
  
Она приподняла бровь.  
  
— Просто Доктор?  
  
— Да.  
  
Она подождала. Он ничего не сказал.   
  
— И вы не собираетесь узнать, как меня зовут? — наконец спросила она с нетерпением.  
  
— Ты — Инара Серра. Но ты не всегда была ею.  
  
Она замерла. Он продолжил пить чай маленькими глотками.   
  
— Я выбрала это имя, — наконец произнесла она. — И это то, кто я сейчас. — Она вызывающе приподняла подбородок. — Люди меняются.  
  
— О, мне это известно, Инара Серра. Лучше, чем многим.  
  
И тогда он посмотрел на нее, на самом деле посмотрел. Это был тот сигнал, которого она, очевидно, ждала, потому что она поднялась одним грациозным движением, которое она неделями доводила до совершенства во время обучения четыре года назад, и протянула руку. Он уставился на протянутую руку, затем — на свой чай.   
  
— Это не обязательно, — тихо сказала она. — Я могу налить еще, если хочешь, и мы можем посидеть.   
  
Он взглянул на нее.   
  
— Я был многим для многих. Но не дураком.   
  
Его пальцы сжали ее собственные.   
  
Она не была здесь Компаньонкой. И он не был ее клиентом. Но у нее редко были любовники, которые не являлись клиентами, — никого с тех пор, как она поступила в Академию. Для них обоих было легче, если она будет действовать по привычке, так же как она разливала чай. Погладить ладонь своими пальцами; подвести к кровати и задернуть шторы. Заставить присесть рядом с ней и положить руки на виски, приглаживая волосы — такие короткие, жесткие, под стать резким чертам его лица. Поцеловать его.   
  
Она почувствовала тогда, как он замер, и его плечи напряглись под ее ладонями. Это было более трудное удовольствие, чем чай. Более многогранное. Оно не могло застать его врасплох — он должен был к нему стремиться. Возможно, он еще не желал этого. Когда-то она сама испытывала подобное, в самый мрачный час своей жизни, прямо перед тем, как обратиться сюда — словно испытывать хоть какое-то удовольствие дольше, чем занимает время выпить чашку чая, ранит сильнее, чем она сможет вынести. Инара отодвинулась и взглянула на него, снова погладив его виски кончиками пальцев.   
  
— Я не должен был этого делать, — сказал он, отворачиваясь от нее. — Не должен был…  
  
— Это закончилось, — тихо сказала она. Затем, отважившись на догадку, добавила: — Война закончилась.  
  
Он взглянул на нее, и его взгляд обострился.   
  
— Другая война.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Мне кажется, то, что приходит после войны… везде одинаково, Доктор. Я принимала ветеранов войн в качестве клиентов и раньше.  
  
— Значит, это то, кем я являюсь? — спросил он.  
  
— Ветераном?  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Клиентом.  
  
Она наклонила голову, внимательно глядя на него.  
  
— Я не знаю, кем ты являешься.  
  
Она наполовину надеялась на ответ, но этого не случилось. Она снова поцеловала его, и на этот раз он не застыл. Она ожидала чего-то… необычного, осознала Инара спустя несколько секунд. Чего-то вроде двух языков, или, может быть, раздвоенного языка, или чего-нибудь, указывающего на то, что он не вполне человек. Клыков, например. Но ничего из этого не было. Он был искусен в поцелуях, когда решил полностью отдаться этому, — и она даже подумала, что вряд ли было что-то, в чем он не был искусен, полностью отдавшись этому, — и нашла, что это ее привлекает. Сама Инара предпочитала начинать с ароматических масел и массажа, прежде чем перейти к чему-то большему, особенно с клиентами настолько взрывными, как Доктор, но у нее было такое чувство, что он этого не позволит. Он запустил руку в ее волосы, привлекая к себе, и она опустила его так, чтобы он оказался на кровати лежащим на спине. Ее рука потянулась к поясу халата. Он пристально смотрел, как она развязывала пояс, но, когда Инара начала опускать ткань с плеч, он остановил ее.   
  
— Не надо, — сказал он и пощупал ткань двумя пальцами. — Мне нравится. — Он смотрел на халат некоторое время, затем перевел взгляд на нее. — Моего народа больше нет. Они погибли в войне, все до последнего.   
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила она.  
  
— Я бы узнал, если бы кто-нибудь остался в живых, — сказал он с уверенностью. — В моей голове есть эта пустота — и это больно. Так, словно… словно ампутированная конечность. — Он сглотнул. — Не знаю, зачем я тебе это рассказываю.  
  
— Ты знаешь, на самом деле. Возможно, не здесь, — она легко коснулась его лба. — Но здесь, — она положила руку на его сердце. — Ты знаешь зачем.   
  
Секунду он глядел на нее. Затем потянулся, убрал ее руку со лба и приложил к груди справа. Инара ахнула.   
  
Под обеими ее ладонями билось сердце.   
  
— Ну, — сказала она. — Это… что-то новенькое.   
  
Он покатился со смеху. Она яростно зашикала на него, и он взял одну из украшенных вышивкой диванных подушек и спрятал в ней лицо, чтобы заглушить смешки. Она сидела, глядя на него с изумлением, не зная, стоит ли почувствовать себя задетой, обеспокоенной, вздохнуть с облегчением или испытать все вышеперечисленное вместе, в неком странном сочетании. Она надеялась, что это не перейдет в истерику. Не должно, не при воздействии травяного транквилизатора, но опять же, она не учла два сердца.  
  
— Прости, я ужасно извиняюсь, — наконец выдавил он, все еще сжимая подушку. — Просто вспомнил — о боже, я люблю людей. «Что-то новенькое», — он снова рассмеялся.   
  
— Я думала, что мы «глупые обезьяны, плутающие во времени и пространстве», — сказала она, поморщившись.   
  
— О, и это тоже, это вы. Но вы также завариваете превосходный чай и создаете такие вещи, — он снова пропустил ткань ее халата между пальцами, — и существует не так уж много видов, которые, столкнувшись с чем-то, что полностью меняет то, что вы считаете реальностью, только моргнут и скажут: «Это что-то новенькое». Человечество. — Он покачал головой, казалось, слегка дивясь этому. — Я и забыл.   
  
— Я не думаю, что все бы так отреагировали, — признала она, — но Компаньонки привыкли к странным вещам. Нас учат не обращать внимания.   
  
— Не сомневаюсь.   
  
Она была рада убедиться, что оказалась права насчет его улыбки. И он продолжил улыбаться, когда она села на колени на кровать рядом с ним, все еще оставаясь в халате, и забрала у него подушку, отложив в сторону. Его куртка осталась на диване, а стянуть темный свитер через голову не заняло и минуты.   
  
Она ожидала шрамов. У большинства ветеранов, с которыми она была, были шрамы. Его же грудь была гладкой, как и все остальное тело, в чем она убедилась, когда помогла ему снять брюки. Для того, кто пережил настолько кошмарную войну, у него было ужасно совершенное тело, хотя и такое же угловатое и острое, как и его лицо. Кем бы он ни был, его разум нес всю тяжесть того, что не оставило следов на его теле.   
  
По крайней мере, всего остального, кроме сердец, у него было обычное количество, или же так казалось с того места, где она сидела. Ее это беспокоило чуть больше, чем следовало. К некоторым вещам даже Академия не могла подготовить.   
  
Он определенно знал, как прикасаться к женщине. Она оседлала его так, что ее халат накрыл их обоих, и он протянул руку, забираясь в складки материи и лаская сначала одну грудь, затем вторую, поглаживая большим пальцем темный выступ соска. Она позволила себе закрыть глаза, и рука оставила грудь и проникла между ног, касаясь ее там тоже, вызывая волнение и возбуждение в самой ее глубине. Она наклонилась, чтобы снова поцеловать его, и он позволил ей, но когда она попыталась дотронуться до него, взять его в руку, он остановил ее, покачав головой и перехватив ее запястье. Но она решила не волноваться об этом, и когда он слегка подтолкнул ее, чтобы она легла, а он смог устроиться сверху так, что ее бедра обхватили его, она послушалась, не протестуя. Она думала, что ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то вывел его из своей раковины, но казалось, это было не то, чего он хотел. Тем, чего он хотел, был контроль.   
  
Конечно, желания и нужды не всегда являлись одним и тем же.   
  
Его улыбка растаяла к тому моменту, когда он вошел в нее. Она приподняла бедра навстречу ему и положила руку на его лицо, заставляя смотреть ей в глаза. Если позволить ему, он отвернется, снова будет отстраненным и суровым. Возможно, она должна была ему это позволить, подумала Инара, если это было тем, что он хотел. Отпустить его. Он все равно ей не принадлежал.   
  
Однако она не могла. Она подумала о том, как он сказал «Фантастика!», и захотела услышать это снова. Она напряглась вокруг него, и он тихо застонал, закрыв глаза.   
  
Он позволил ей перекатить его на спину тогда, хотя и перехватил ее руки, когда она попыталась прикоснуться к его груди, и крепко сжал их в своих. Но, по крайней мере, он не отвел взгляд, когда она скользила вверх и вниз по всей длине его члена. Она раздвинула ноги чуть пошире, чтобы он проник еще глубже, и одобрительно промычала в ответ на его вздох. Наконец его хватка ослабла; он стал ласкать ее грудь, разглаживая рукой ткань халата. В уголках его губ заиграла улыбка, и он притянул Инару к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Ее темные волосы накрыли их лица, а полы халата — их тела.   
  
К ее облегчению, он был тихим любовником. Возможно, в других обстоятельствах он не был бы, но было ли тому причиной горе или же понимание необходимости быть тихими, чтобы не разбудить никого в доме, или же дело просто было в мрачной, плотной атмосфере Академии ночью, но он ограничивался вздохами и слабыми стонами, даже во время тех длинных минут, что Инара удерживала его на краю. Когда она наконец сдалась, ему и себе самой, и позволила им обоим испытать оргазм, он почти молчал. Резкий выдох и руки, сжавшие ее халат, были единственными внешними признаками.   
  
После они лежали, накрывшись ее халатом. От окна шел легкий ветерок. Аромат жасмина, смешанного с более теплым и сухим запахом наступающего дня.   
  
Времени оставалось немного, если они не хотели, чтобы их обнаружили. Он одевался, пока она снова завязывала пояс халата. Инара вывела его из комнаты, провела по коридору и вниз по лестнице, и они вышли во двор, где ждала эта невероятная синяя будка.   
  
— Но как ты… это же будка, — сказала она, окинув ту непонимающим взглядом.   
  
Он погладил стену будки.   
  
— Это мой корабль. ТАРДИС. Последняя в своем роде, так же как и я сам. Мы заботимся друг о друге, да. Хотя иногда она сует свой нос куда не следует.   
  
Последние слова он произнес, обращаясь к будке — кораблю, который сохранил благородное молчание, несмотря на такой упрек.   
  
— Куда ты отправишься? — спросила Инара.  
  
— О, понятия не имею. Возможно, на Землю. Что скажешь о начале двадцать первого века? — обратился он к ТАРДИС. — Обычно там неплохо. Я бы не прочь поесть картошки. — Он взглянул на Инару: — А как насчет тебя? Ты можешь пойти со мной.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Нет, я не могу. Я почти здесь закончила — осталась всего пара месяцев до получения лицензии.  
  
— Это машина времени. Я мог бы вернуть тебя обратно меньше чем через десять секунд. Только представь себе, что ты сможешь увидеть.  
  
Она поглядела на него, затем на будку. Подумала о той жизни, что ожидала ее здесь как зарегистрированную Компаньонку на центральной планете, и жизни, которая могла бы быть у нее, если пойти с ним. Земля двадцать первого века, как он сказал. Пятьсот лет назад. Это была бы… вполне себе жизнь.   
  
Но не ее жизнь.  
  
— Прости. Желаю тебе всего наилучшего. Надеюсь, ты найдешь кого-нибудь.  
  
— Что ж, — сказал он, не глядя ей в глаза, — мне никто не нужен, в общем-то. В конце концов, у меня есть ТАРДИС.  
  
Он снова дружески похлопал по кораблю и открыл дверь. Наружу вырвался странный свет, ослепительно-белый, обещающий необычные, и чудесные, и ужасные вещи.   
  
Инара уж было подумала, что он просто уйдет, не попрощавшись, но он обернулся, стоя в дверях, и взглянул на нее.   
  
— Спасибо, — произнес он. — Это было… — она ждала, затаив дыхание, с надеждой. — Фантастика, — закончил он, на секунду сверкнув улыбкой, и потом исчез.   
  
Она смотрела, как исчезал его корабль, мелькая то в этом, то в ином измерении, пока тот совсем не померк и она не осталась стоять одна, босиком и в халате, во дворе на рассвете.  
  
***  
  
Семь лет спустя ее жизнь на Синоне снова лежала обломками под ногами. Инара не так часто вспоминала о Докторе за годы, прошедшие после их встречи, но теперь она думала о нем и каждую ночь, лежа без сна, желала, чтобы он вернулся и спросил ее снова. Ей следовало пойти с ним тогда, осознала она сейчас. Ей следовало пойти с ним и не оборачиваться.   
  
Он не вернулся. И наутро после десятой ночи, полной сожалений, она ушла. Покинув Синон, покинув центральную планету, застрявши на самом краю, или по крайней мере так близко к краю, куда Инара только могла представить, что ее занесет. Даже ближе, если быть честной с собой.   
  
Она встретила человека с глазами, как у Доктора. Его корабль был совсем непохож на ТАРДИС, но Инара могла лишь надеяться, что он оправдает свое имя.  
  
— Ну? — произнес Малколм Рейнолдс, стоя перед ней и уперев руки в бедра. — Что решила? Идешь или нет?  
  
На этот раз Инара не колебалась.   
  
— Да, — ответила она. — Иду.  
  
_конец_


End file.
